My One True Wish
by Infamous Captain Kasis Sparrow
Summary: A young girl goes back in time and meets Jack Sparrow, but how does he know her? Short chapters.
1. Chapter 1 My One True Wish

Ello' it's me! Well let's see, if you recognize it then I don't own it. HINT: Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, etc... the first part of this is just the whole how she got there yada yada yada... Anywayz I have another story so please R&R both. THANKS!  
  
A/N: This is a very short chapter.  
  
Chapter 1- My One True Wish  
  
Katie was not your normal girl, in fact she was anti-normal. She was tall, had green eyes, and blue hair, that she had died of course; her natural hair color was brown. Katie had a few friends but was never very popular. Her grades were average but everyone always knew that she was different then them. She liked school, but most of all she liked to read. In her high school anybody who liked reading was weird. Katie would spend hours in the library reading about her absolute favorite subject, pirates. She would even dress like them and talk like them on a regular basis.  
  
Well one day while Katie was walking though the park, reading a biography on a pirate, she saw a group of the popular kids from her school picking on a little girl. She was six maybe seven and they were playing keep away with her ball. Katie walked up to them and said,  
  
"Would you please give her ball back?"  
  
"Why should I do what you say?" the kid with the ball in hand said. Katie recognized him right he was the most popular guy in school, Shane. Her friend Michelle had a huge crush on him since 9th grade now as a senior he was still the meanest guy in school.  
  
"Because it's not nice." Katie said grabbing the ball form his hand. He may have been the captain of the football team and the biggest guy on campus but he never was the brightest. "And I won't tutor you in math anymore."  
  
"Well you have the ball now so we'll just be going." All of his friends and him ran off. Katie handed the girl the ball and started to walk away when the little girl called out to her.  
  
"What do you wish for?"  
  
"What?" Katie said as she turned around.  
  
"What do you want most of all?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just want to know."  
  
"Well it would be that I could go back in time and be a pirate, but that would never come true."  
  
"Than you for helping me and for that you get your wish." Then everything went black and Katie fell on something hard and passed out. 


	2. Chapter 2 Ouch

Chapter 2- Ouch.  
  
"Love? Love?" a man's voice said.  
  
"I think she's dead Jack." Another man's voice said.  
  
"I'm not dead just.....ouch." Katie said trying to get up. She looked around. She wasn't in the park anymore she was on a ship. Then she looked at the two men who were looking at her. One had brown hair, with little streaks of blonde, which hung by the side of his face. The other thou was a completely different story: he had brown matted hair with little beads and what appeared to be a knitting nettle which was all held back by a red bandanna. Then his eyes they were surrounded by what Katie knew as Kohl. It made him look more mysterious and dare she say it.....sexy.  
  
"Love? Ello." Said the man who the other man had called Jack.  
  
"Were I'm I? Where is that little girl?" Katie asked.  
  
"What little girl?" Jack asked.  
  
"Wait who are you?"  
  
"Well I'm the famous Captain Jack Sparrow captain of the invisible Black Pearl and this here is Will Turner."  
  
"Wait did you say Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"Aye love, but its Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
'Jack Sparrow......Sparrow. Were have I heard that before? Books? Movie? No it was grandma! Grandma had talked about Jack Sparrow all the time.' Katie thought.  
  
"Love ye keep going all far placed eye thing....Will help me out."  
  
"I can't I'm just Will Turner." He said not laughing.  
  
"Will Turner? You mean Bootstrap?" Katie asked.  
  
"How'd ye know about bootstrap?"  
  
"My grandmother, but if your Jack Sparrow and your Bootstrap-"  
  
"Well I'm not Bootstrap, I'm his son."  
  
"Still that must mean that.....what year is it?"  
  
"1703." Will said looking at her confused.  
  
"What?! It cant' be."  
  
"Love it is everyone agrees with me."  
  
"Everyone?" Katie looked around and stairing at her were fifteen other men. "What where am I?"  
  
"On me ship the Black Pearl."  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"Well ye fell from the.... uh....sky."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well I was steering me ship and then all of the sudden bam! You fell on the ship."  
  
"Wait what?"  
  
"Love how about ye go lie down and Will will get ye some food savvy?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Jack lifted her up and she looked down at what she was wearing. She wasn't in any thing she had seen before. It was a long blue gown with intricate designs on it and her side was a sword. 'A sword? Why do I have a sword?' Katie thought as Jack opened the door and walked over to the bed and set her down.  
  
"Will should be here in a second alright lass?"  
  
"My name's not lass. I'm Kathrine Plata, but everyone calls me Katie."  
  
"Plata eh? Nice name."  
  
"Thanks. My head really hurts."  
  
"Here let me see it." Jack looked at the back of her head. "I don't' see any open cuts, but ye did fall from the sky."  
  
"I still don't understand that, one minute I'm walking to the park reading- where's my book it can prove to you that I'm from a different year!"  
  
"Hold on Kat I'll go see if there is any books." Jack left the room and Katie looked at were she was. There were some painting, gold, silver, and empty bottles lying around. 'Wow this is how pirates actually live I cant believe I'm on a pirate ship.' She thought as she lay down.  
  
"Kat." Jack said as he looked down at her. "Ye awake yet?"  
  
"What?" Katie asked as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Ye were sleepin love."  
  
"Oh. Did you find my book?"  
  
"No but I found this." Jack handed her a small pack.  
  
"This isn't mine."  
  
"Well it has ye name on it." Jack said as he pointed to a little Patch that said her name.  
  
"Guess it is mine." She opened it up and inside was a journal, boots, a shirt, pants, and a necklace.  
  
"Running away?"  
  
"No I.....I don't know how I got this stuff."  
  
Will walked in carrying a platter with fruit, some type of meat and a bottle of brown liquid.  
  
"I didn't know if you wanted rum or water so I just brought rum."  
  
"Well I've never had any-"  
  
"Wait ye've never had rum, Love?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How old are ye?"  
  
"Seventeen."  
  
"Seventeen? Wow well Will here is 22"  
  
"And how old are you captain?"  
  
"A little older than ye."  
  
"He's thirty-five." Will said.  
  
"Really captain ye don't look it."  
  
"Thanks love, alright ye eat then get some sleep savvy?"  
  
"Savvy. Will can you keep me company for awhile?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Jack walked out of the room with a smile and Will pulled a chair over to the bed. He sat down as Katie started to eat the bread.  
  
"So had did you know about my father?"  
  
"I read about him."  
  
"You read about him? Wow I didn't know he was in any books."  
  
"Well I guess the book hasn't been made yet."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I come from the year 2003."  
  
"Nice."  
  
"You believe me?"  
  
"Well you did fall from the sky."  
  
Katie and Will talked about family and friends and Will told her about the Isle de Muerta.  
  
"So where is this Elizabeth girl now?"  
  
"She's here with us, just on the other ship."  
  
"Oh that would be great to meet her, I bet it gets lonely being the only women on a ship."  
  
"Yeah every since Anna Marie left she has been less talkative. Well I'm going to let you sleep now." Will said as he got up and put the chair back.  
  
"Thanks for staying with me. Night."  
  
"Night." ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````` Well that is the second chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review both of my stories. Thank you soooooooooooooooooo much. Also the reason she is sleeping so much is cause she well fell from the sky and got hurt so. You know. Alrighty got to go work on my other story. 


	3. Chapter 3 My Kat

Chapter 3 My Kat  
  
'Must have had a weird dream or something.' Katie thought as she started waking up. She cuddled closer to someone near by.  
  
"Wait there is someone in my bed!" Katie yelled as she jumped on the floor.  
  
"What's wrong love?" Jack said just waking up.  
  
"What's wrong? What's wrong? You are sleeping in my bed! And this isn't a dream!" Katie yelled.  
  
"First love this is my bed and second no this is very much real."  
  
"Why are we sleeping in the same bed?"  
  
"Well when it was time for me to go to bed I didn't want to wake ye so I just slipped in behind ye." Jack said sitting up.  
  
"Fine ok."  
  
"Well did you and Will have a fun time last night Kat? He was in here for a few hours. Plus do ye know he's engaged?"  
  
"Sparrow you are just the man I heard about!"  
  
"That you know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ye didn't hear bout me ye already knew."  
  
"What I have no clue what you are talking about."  
  
"Love ye knew me before ye fell on me ship."  
  
"What? How? Why'd you ask me all the questions about me then?"  
  
"Well ye see when I was about fifteen I met a girl. She was the most beautiful girl in the world and I loved her very much. Then after about two years of courting, her and me were married. Three days after the wedding she was killed, but an angel came to me and said that because of our love for each other she would be returned to me. But not until I could protect her. I wanted to be one hundred percent sure before I told ye and I am" Jack said as he got up and walked over to her.  
  
"I can't be."  
  
"Put this necklace on." Jack said as he grabbed the necklace out of her pack.  
  
"Why what will it do?"  
  
"It will start every thing. You will remember everything that happened and the one person who can destroy our love will come after us."  
  
"Well I still don't know if I understand all of this."  
  
"Will you please put it on?"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````` Sorry if this is short. Ok really short but I hoped you liked it anyway. Please R&R both my stories. 


	4. Chapter 4 Trust is Always an Issue

Chapter 4 Trust is Always an Issue  
  
"Jack I don't know." Katie said.  
  
"Why not Kat?"  
  
"I don't know if I can trust you yet."  
  
"Well how about for the next two weeks ye learn to trust me?"  
  
"Why two weeks?"  
  
"Cause that is the next time we are in port."  
  
"Fine, but how do I know that you won't slip the necklace on me while I'm sleeping?"  
  
"Guess ye'll just have to trust me."  
  
"Fine Jack, but I also have one more question. Why do ye call me Kat?"  
  
"That's what I always called you. Why?"  
  
"Well it's just that my real father called me Kat."  
  
"Your real father?"  
  
"Well when I was ten my parents died and I was adopted by a couple they were nice but I didn't really like them."  
  
"Oh wow, well ye father here is still alive."  
  
"What about my mother?"  
  
"She died when you were born."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well lets not damped our day with this let me show ye around the ship. Then later ye can meet Elizabeth."  
  
"That would be great."  
  
Jack led Katie out side and showed her around the ship. Then they grabbed some breakfast and she told him about her childhood. After breakfast Jack toke her back on deck.  
  
"See that ship right behind us?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes." Katie said.  
  
"That is Will's ship the Swan."  
  
"Is it named after his fiancé?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Where is Will anyway?"  
  
"Oh he got on his ship last night. They will be at our side in bout an hour. I bet Elizabeth is dieing to meet ye."  
  
"Yeah it will be great to meet her too."  
  
"She's not what you would expect from a pirate thou."  
  
"Yeah Will told me that she is the governor's daughter."  
  
"Oh he already told bout her?"  
  
"Yeah and about the Isle de Muerta."  
  
"Well then ye know bout every thing that happened after ye left."  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"Are ye ok?"  
  
"Yes, I just thought it would be different."  
  
"What would be different?"  
  
"A pirate's life."  
  
"Why what did you expect?"  
  
"Well I thought you were are scoundrels and didn't care about anybody by yourself, but I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Well Kat ye have to remember that there are some pirates who are all thous terrible things."  
  
"Yes but you aren't one of them."  
  
"No, I'm not one all the time."  
  
The next hour was spent with Jack and Katie at the helm and Jack telling here all of his fantastic tales. Soon The Swan was up next to them and Katie ran to the side of the deck to meet Elizabeth. The gangplank was put down to connect the ships. First Will came over then a young woman.  
  
"You must be Elizabeth." Katie said.  
  
"Yes I am, its great to meet you." Elizabeth said as she gave Katie a hug.  
  
"Will can I talk to ye for a moment?" Jack said.  
  
"Sure, I'll be right back my sweet." Will said as he gave Elizabeth a quick kiss.  
  
"Will is such a gentleman." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Will its her." Jack whispered.  
  
"Who?" Will asked confused.  
  
"Remember the girl I told ye bout? Kat? Its her."  
  
"Katie?"  
  
"Yes her full name is Kathrine Plata."  
  
"Oh wow, well that explains a lot."  
  
"Aye, but she won't put on the necklace so I'm giving her two weeks to learn to trust me."  
  
"Got it. Can I tell Elizabeth?"  
  
"Aye but not right now later."  
  
"Well let's get back to them shall we?" Will and Jack laughed and headed over to the girls.  
  
"Well then there was this one time when-" Elizabeth started. "Oh hi Will."  
  
"There was one time when what?" Will asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
"Well Kat do ye want me to show ye around the ship?" Jack asked.  
  
"Again? But ye already showed me around." Katie said laughing.  
  
"Oh ya. Ye are already trying to talk like a pirate." Jack said.  
  
"Well I am going to be on the ship for at least two weeks so I better know the language."  
  
"What?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Let me explain it to you." Will said as she led them back over to their ship. "Jack we'll meet back up at the next port tomorrow ok!" Will yelled over to them.  
  
"Savvy!" Jack yelled back.  
  
"Wait I thought that ye said we weren't going to reach a port for two weeks!" Katie said.  
  
"Sorry Kat. Guess I was wrong."  
  
"Yes well that doesn't make me trust you."  
  
"Sorry but if I had said that we were reaching port the next day you wouldn't even try to get to know me."  
  
"You are probably right."  
  
"Well are ye going to stay with me or get off at the next port?"  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````` Hope you liked the chapter! I'm going to work on my other story now!  
  
Mistress Natalia- thank you for R&R both stories! I'm so happy you treasure my opinion like Aztec gold. And I fixed the chapter. I don't understand how it got that way but it's all better.  
  
mechal- Thank you too for R&R both stories. I hope it will be an awesome story too.  
  
sunshine1627- Thank you three for R&R both of my stories. And I'm glad you like it so far.  
  
ZombieGurl98- hi nice to meet you. Thank you for reviewing my story! Very happy that you love it!  
  
Gwennivierre- Hi nice to meet you! The reason I stop at points like that is so you will have to read the next chapter to find out more! HAHAHAHAHA  
  
Ending it at a suspenseful moment is all in my master plan to take over the world!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA Don't worry I'm to chicken to try to take over the world, maybe just the Caribbean......................................... for now. ;) 


	5. Chapter 5 Old Habits are Hard to Break

Chapter 5 Old Habits are Hard to Break  
  
"How about I make that decision when we get there?" Katie said smiling.  
  
"Are ye trying to torture me?" Jack said giving a puppy dogface.  
  
"Isn't that the pirate way?"  
  
"Oh ye are trying to be a pirate?"  
  
"Don't you think that it's funny that every time I ask a question ye answer it with a question?"  
  
"Ye are doin it to aren't ye?"  
  
"I am not, see?"  
  
"Awe but that was a question was it not?"  
  
"No it wasn't, was it?" Katie could not hold the laughter in any longer. She started laughing so hard that she fell right into Jack's arms.  
  
"This is one of ye old habits." Jack said smiling.  
  
"What do mean." Katie said as she stood up.  
  
"Ye use to do that all the time."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I could do this." Jack leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
"Well I see why I did it all the time."  
  
"Was it better than your boy back from where ever you came from?"  
  
"Well I don't have a boy."  
  
"Ye don' t have one? Why not?"  
  
"I guess they just don't like the way I dress or talk."  
  
"Why what's wrong with it?" Jack asked scanning her body.  
  
"Well see in my time if ye act or dress like a pirate its not normal."  
  
"Well here it is." Jack said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Katie just let out a little giggle.  
  
"What's so funny Kat?"  
  
"Well it's just that I've never had a guy like me before and it's just weird to have someone who cares about me."  
  
"Why is it so weird? Ye're beautiful, kind, funny, and sweet."  
  
"Ye know just what to say to a girl."  
  
"Well most of the time when I say that to girls it's fake, but with ye it's very real."  
  
"Thanks Jack that makes me feel real comfortable."  
  
The rest of the day was spent with Jack teaching Katie how to steer the ship. They ate dinner with the rest of the crew and got to know them. She learned that there had been another women on the ship but about a month before Katie appeared she got her own ship. Soon it was time to go to bed.  
  
"Well love ye have two choices ye can either sleep in my bed with me or ye can have ye own bed with the crew." Jack said.  
  
"I think I'll stay with ye." Katie said.  
  
"Good choice thou I don't think they would try any thing."  
  
"Well I'm very tired so I think that I will go to sleep now."  
  
"Alright love well I need to do a few things out here then I will be there."  
  
"Jack ye do know that I am going to sleep."  
  
"Yes I know don't worry."  
  
Katie gave Jack a quick kiss and went into Jack's cabin. She sat down on the bed and began to think. ' Jack really does love me....well who I am in this time. Maybe I should put on the necklace. What do I have to lose?' Katie walked over to the table that her pack was on. She reached in the bag and pulled out the necklace. She looked at it. It looked like a very normal necklace it didn't have any special jewels and was made just of silver. Katie undid the clasp and put it around her neck as soon as she put the clasp back together every thing went black.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````  
  
Ok I'm probably going to get a lot of people asking why she put the necklace on with out telling Jack but don't worry it's all good! Also I might get a lot of people asking well why did she put it on now? Well ok yes I know Jack gave her two weeks to think about it but if you had spent the day with Jack Sparrow and ye knew that he loved you and ye two were once together and all that wouldn't you put the necklace on too? So don't worry. And I hope I answered any bodies' future questions. 


	6. Chapter 6 Memories

Ok before I start I want to say thank you to everyone! I already have 14 reviews. I feel so loved.  
  
Chapter 6 Memories  
  
"Will you marry me?" A nervous man asked the women standing in front of him.  
  
"Of course my Sparrow." She said as she hugged him. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````` "Jack I love you with all me heart and I will never let any thing ever stop us from being together." A young woman said as she wrapped her hands around her husband's neck  
  
"Don't worry no harm will every come to you as long as I live." He said as her gave her a kiss. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````` "No please don't hurt her!" He screamed as they put a sword to the neck of his beautiful wife.  
  
"Ye have to pay the prince for what ye did." An old man said.  
  
"Then take me! Just don't hurt her!" He screamed again trying to get free from the three men who held him.  
  
"No I want ye to feel the same pain as I did." The old man laughed insanely.  
  
"Don't worry about me, and don't forget that I will always love ye my Sparrow." She said. Then the old man slit her throat.  
  
"No Kat!" ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````` "Kat? Kat?" Jack asked as he fanned Katie.  
  
"Jack?" Katie said as she started to wake up.  
  
"Aye it's me Kat." Jack said as he picked her up and walked her to the bed.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well I came in here to got to sleep and I found ye lying on the floor."  
  
"Jack I put it on."  
  
"Put what on Kat?"  
  
"The necklace. Now I remember everything...all the love and pain. I'm sorry I didn't believe you before but now I do." She said as she sat up.  
  
"You remember?" Jack asked sitting next to her.  
  
"Aye my Sparrow remember when we first met, when you proposed, our wedding......"  
  
"And the day ye died."  
  
"I do."  
  
"I'm so glad and now we can be together forever." Jack said as her pulled Katie into his embrace.  
  
"But what about that man who can destroy us?"  
  
"Aye he will be coming soon but for right now I have my Kat."  
  
"And I have my Sparrow." She kissed him on the lips. Jack returned the kiss by making it more passionate but they were soon disturbed by a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Jack asked sounding angry.  
  
"Sir it's me Gibbs and I needed to tell ye that a storm is almost upon us."  
  
"Ok ye can take care of it."  
  
"No sir I don't think I can."  
  
"Fine I'll be up in a minute."  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
"Kat I'm sorry but I -"  
  
"Jack go the ship is very important."  
  
"Alright. Ye stay here I don't want to lose ye again."  
  
"I'll stay here I promise." Katie smiled and gave Jack a kiss before he ran outside. As soon as he opened the door a huge gust of wind flew in and almost knocked him down.  
  
"I can't believe all this." Katie said as she sat on the bed. "I remember every thing that happened. Jack was so upset when they killed me, but I was calm and I didn't feel any pain at all. I love Jack so much, and I've never felt this way before with any one. I mean I had my little crushes like Scott, and Matt but I never felt like this when I was around them. Jack just loves me for me. Here I can be free and be me."  
  
Katie looked around the room and her eyes fell upon a sea chest. She walked over to it and opened it. Inside was a beautiful dress it was an off white and strapless. 'This was my wedding dress I can't believe he kept it' Katie thought. Next was a beautiful box with the name Kat written on it. She opened it and inside was a silver ring with an engraving around the inside of the band (A/N1). It read L'amour est pour toujours, amour votre moineau. 'Love is forever, love your Sparrow.......... oh my goss I can speak French!' Katie thought. 'He kept my wedding ring. He really loves me.' As she searched though the chest she realized Jack had kept every thing she had ever given him. He had a book and on every page was a flower that she had given him. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud clash. At first Katie thought it was just thunder but she soon heard the men yelling some thing about Jack. 'What if he's hurt.....I got to go out there no matter what I promised.' Katie ran outside and when she got out there the storm was gone. Every thing was gone. There was no body there, including Jack.  
  
"Jack! Jack! Where are you Jack?!" Katie said as she ran over to the helm of the ship. Nothing. "Jack please where are ye?!"  
  
"Awe ye must be Kat." A voice came from behind her. Katie turned around and there not two feet from her face was a huge man. He wore a captain's hat and wore the traditional pirate outfit, but something about him seemed royal.  
  
"Where is every one?" Katie asked trying to hide her fear.  
  
"Gone. All gone."  
  
"What did ye do them?"  
  
"I didn't do it..... ye did. Or last this is what will happen if ye stay here."  
  
"What do ye mean?"  
  
"Kathrine if ye stay here all the men will be dead and that includes Jack. No one can defeat him, not even Jack."  
  
"Defeat who?"  
  
The man just smiled and disappeared.  
  
"Who tell me?" Katie screamed "Jack! Jack! Help me Please! Help! Help me Jack!" ~!@#$%^',./~!@#$%^&*()_+{}:"?`- =[];',./~!@#$%^&*()_+{}: I hope ye liked it! I know I'm probably going to get more reviews saying that it was mean to end it there but for the sake of the story I had to. It would be to confusing if I didn't. A/N if you read my other story you know that I am obsessed with engravings. I just love them especially if they are in wedding rings. I think that its sweet if a guy gives you jewelry with engravings. 


	7. Chapter 7 Third Times a Charm

Chapter 7 Third Times a Charm  
  
"Kat. Kat. I'm here ye are ok." Jack said as he stroke Katie's cheek.  
  
"Jack ye're ok." Katie said as she calmed her breathing.  
  
"Kat?"  
  
"Aye Jack."  
  
"Is fainting a new habit of yours?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is the third time I've had to wake ye up."  
  
"Jack this was different."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well I heard a loud crash so I ran outside to see if ye were ok. When I got out there every one was gone. Then a man appeared and said that if I stay ye and all your crew will die. Then he said something bout not being able to beat someone then he was gone."  
  
"Well Kat ye didn't come out side. Ye must have just drifted off."  
  
"But if felt so real."  
  
"Kat let's get some sleep, you've had a hard day."  
  
"Alright." Katie said as she tried to stand up, she failed miserably. Jack caught her before she could hit the ground. "Sorry"  
  
"Tis all right love." Jack said as he picked her up and lay her down on the bed.  
  
"Jack where are we headed?" Katie asked snuggling into the covers.  
  
"Well we are stopping at a few small islands to pillage and plunder then we are goin to Tortuga, then to Isla de Sueños."  
  
"Ye mean back home?"  
  
"Aye. Everyone will be wantin to see ye again. Specially ye father and sister."  
  
"My sister Anna?"  
  
"Aye she's the only one ye've got."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Alright now ye must get some sleep."  
  
"Jack what if they don't like me any more I mean what if they think that I'm not me?" Katie said as she started biting her nails.  
  
"Don't worry bout it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Alright now can we get some sleep?"  
  
"Aye Jack."  
  
Jack walked over to a dresser and took off his bandanna and shirt. Katie breathed in deeply.  
  
"Been a long time since ye have seen me without my shirt."  
  
"Yes well that's all I want to see for now."  
  
"Don't worry Kat." Jack walked over to the bed and lay behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they were soon fast asleep.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````` Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. Then I give ye a really short chapter. And thanks Mistress Natalia for the whole biting the nails thing. 


	8. Chapter 8 His Sadness

Chapter 8 His Sadness  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Katie's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up to warmth against my back, I know who it was right away. Jack, the man I love and care for, the man who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I didn't want to wake him up but I knew that he probably had a lot of work to do. I turned around and found him stairing at me.  
  
"Good morin love." He said as he kissed my lips.  
  
"Does it have to be?" I asked snuggling closer to him.  
  
"If I could have it me way I would make it any time ye wanted it to be."  
  
"Do ye have a lot of work to do today?" I said not wanting to know the true answer.  
  
"Aye, but we should be reaching land soon and ye can go get some new things if ye want."  
  
"Like what? I have every thing I've ever wanted right here."  
  
"Like some new dresses or jewelry."  
  
"Why?" I wondered why he wanted to get me all these new things when all I wanted we him.  
  
"Cause, ye deserve them."  
  
"Jack I don't want to ruin this but.......who is comin after us?"  
  
"Well all I know is that he is the only man who can tear us apart."  
  
"Do ye thing it's the man who killed me?"  
  
"No it can't be."  
  
"Why? He did tear us apart once."  
  
"It can't be him."  
  
"Why not Jack?"  
  
With that Jack flew out of bed and yelled "cause I killed him. I killed him right after he killed ye!"  
  
"Jack don't worry it's ok." I said as I got out of bed and walked over to him to comfort him.  
  
"No, ye don't understand that was the first man I ever killed. It still haunts me, I know I've killed others but the first always haunts me. Why couldn't I kill him before he killed ye!" the sadness in his eyes made me want to cry, but I knew I had to be strong if not for me then for Jack.  
  
"Jack tis alright I'm here now." I said as I hugged him. "Don't worry bout it anymore. We'll talk bout it later."  
  
"Alright I need to get some work done." I watched Jack as he put on his shirt and bandanna and walked out the door, without saying a word. I felt guilty for what I did. I shouldn't have broughten it up.  
  
I got ready and went out on deck. Jack was at his usual place at the helm. I walked up to him and he put his arms around me. We just stood there, no words were needed right now, but he soon broke the silence.  
  
"Love do ye want to take a bath?"  
  
"Why do I smell?" I said trying to make him laugh.  
  
"Of course not." He turned me around and looked me straight in the eyes. " I just thought that since were gettin to a port soon ye would want to take a bath."  
  
"What bout the water supply?"  
  
"We can get some more here."  
  
"All right then."  
  
"Gibbs!" He shouted. "Draw a bath for Kat in me cabin!"  
  
I saw Gibbs yell at a few other men and they were soon getting a bath ready for me.  
  
"It will be ready in just a minute." He said, as his grip got tighter around my waist. I stood there with him just holding me, but Gibbs calling over to me telling me that my bath was ready soon interrupted us. I left Jack at the helm and walked into the cabin.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````` Ok very short chapter but ye know me that's the way I do them. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Thanks all ye reviewers! 


	9. Chapter 9 Dress Time Confessions

Ok first I want to say sorry that it has been so long since I updated. I have writers block for the longest time. So here is the next chapter  
  
Chapter 9 Dress Time Confessions  
  
Katie walked into the cabin and then walked into the bathroom. The bath was beautiful. It was white marble with Celtic designs. Katie got undressed and slid into the water. It was actually very warm; it wasn't at all what she expected. She was in there for about an hour when she heard Jack call to her from the other room.  
  
"Love I'm leaving a dress in here for ye to wear, savvy?"  
  
"Thank ye Jack."  
  
Jack closed the door and Katie got out of the bath. She wrapped a towel around her and opened the door.  
  
"Ello' Love." Jack said smiling.  
  
"What are ye doing in here?"  
  
"I wanted to make sure ye got the dress."  
  
"Well its right there so yeah I got it."  
  
"Alright then I leave, but it's not like a I haven't seen ye naked before Kat."  
  
"I know Jack but I'm no comfortable with it right now."  
  
"Alright I'll see you in a minute." Jack gave her a kiss and walk out on deck closing the door behind him.  
  
Katie smiled and put on the dress but she couldn't lace up the back. She opened the door slightly and yelled over to Jack.  
  
"Jack I need help!"  
  
"With what love?"  
  
"With my dress."  
  
"Be right there love. Gibbs take the wheel." Jack ran over to the cabin and walked in. "what do ye need?"  
  
"I can't lace up the back."  
  
"Oh I can do that." Jack started lacing the back.  
  
"So Jack how did ye learn to tie up women's dresses so well?"  
  
"I-I-I took a class. Yeah I took a class."  
  
"Jack its ok I now you have been with other women."  
  
"How?"  
  
"My grandmum told me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well when I was living in the other time my grandmum would tell me stories about pirates especially ye."  
  
"Really like what?"  
  
"Well like that time ye impersonated a cleric of the Church of England."  
  
"Oh yes that was very fun."  
  
"I bet it was."  
  
"Why ye say that Kat?"  
  
"Oh well isn't that about the same time as ye met Lana?"  
  
"Lana?"  
  
"Oh ye probably don't remember her, I mean ye did then go to Tortuga and met Giselle."  
  
"Kat I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I mean I was dead."  
  
"That's not the point I shouldn't have."  
  
"Jack ye won't now will you?"  
  
"No! Never."  
  
"Then all is forgiven."  
  
"Thank ye."  
  
"Hey Jack are ye done yet."  
  
"Yeah I'm done."  
  
"Thank ye. You can go back up on deck now."  
  
"Aren't ye coming?"  
  
"No I have to do a few more things then I will be up."  
  
"Alright I'll see ye in a minute."  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. Thank ye for being patient and thanks for all the reviews. Hopefully I will be able to update both my stories this week. 


	10. Chapter 10 Things Not Remembered

Ok it has been forever and a half since I have written anything and no one will probably read this any more but it is worth a shot.

Chapter 10

Kat looked at herself in the mirror and realized that she was smiling for the first time in a very very long time. She understood now that she did love Jack, but after being away from him so long how could she ever get to know him again. She had been changed. Kat remembered everything from both times.

'How am I ever going to be able to forget the life I had. Of course it wasn't the best but I was still there.'

Katie pulled up her hair and decided she didn't like it.

'I look like a fancy-dancy women not a pirate' she looked at her dress it was flowing on to the ground. She grabbed her sword and cut it below her knees ' I wonder if Jack will care that I ripped it' she let her hair, which was long and curly, flow down her back. When she was satisfied she walked on to deck.

"Love? Bloody hell." Jack said appearing from behind the door.

"Are ye mad that I cut the dress?" Kat was scared that he would be but from the look on his face she didn't think he was.

"No I'm mad that I don't have enough time to ravish you senseless. Thou I think the men would be just fine without me for at least five hours." Jack made his trademark grin and did his saucy walk over to her. "What do ye say love?" He grabbed her and pulled her close and whispered. "Or do ya need more time then that?"

"Jack I am not quite ready for that. I love you very much but I am just not ready."

An expression of disappointment flashed on Jack's face. "Well love when ye are ready let me know. Lets go, we need to get a few things." Jack and Kat got into the small boat and rowed to the pier. When they got to the pier Jack walked off a few feet in front of her.

'I know that Jack loves me but I also know it is probably very difficult for him because I won't well…..' Kat kept contemplating her decision as she walked down the streets trying to keep up with Jack.

Jack turned a corner and into a small shop that you would pass by if you didn't know it was already there.

"Love right here." Jack called back.

The shop was dark and musty. There was nothing really in there except a few little trinkets hanging from the wall.

"What is this place?" Kat asked. Jack was standing at a short counter.

"This is-"

"Madam Sura's dress shop." An old woman appeared from behind a curtain. "I suspect you wouldn't remember since the last time I was dressing you, you were getting married."

"Wait I remembered everything. I mean I think I do."

"Probably not everything dearie, think of the things you do remember. They only have Jack in them. Do you remember what your father looks like or your sister?"

"Well actually no I don't. Why did I only remember the things with jack?"

"Cause dearie that is why you came back. To be with him"

"Technically I came back because a little girl sent me here, I think"

"Yes she did she is a descendent of mine, we have a gift you see, for seeing people as they really are. In your case you were of this time and she knew it so she sent you back."

"Yes well we are here today for dresses." Jack rudely interrupted.

"Of course. Well you haven't changed much from when I last saw you except maybe in the chest." Madam Sura said as she walked behind the curtain.

Kat looked over at Jack who was looking over at her but not at her face.

"Is she right Jack have I changed?" Kat grinned

"Yes love ye have and I am sorry bout earlier. I love you and I know you aren't you completely yet." Jack hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Jack did we…… you know, a lot?"

"Well love actually we didn't have the time. We had only been married for three days."

"So we never?"

"Oh no we did, but only once."

"Dearie I still have your dresses. I believe they will fit you."

"Thanks Sura." Jack said as he took the dresses.

"Good luck you two and if you need anything more you come here."

Jack and Kat got into the boat again and rowed back towards the ship. Jack took the dresses back to their room and came back on deck where Kat was waiting.

"I have a couple more things to get for the ship. Why don't ye go spend some time with Elizabeth while I go get them?"

"You don't want me to go with ya?" Kat put on her pouty face.

"No love I just think it would be good if ye got to know Elizabeth, it will be good for ye to talk to another woman."

"Alright."

"Do you need me to walk ye over there?"

"Oh yes Jack because I can't walk across the plank to the other ship." Kat started to walk towards the plank. Then with a thud she ran into the side of the ship. "Guess maybe you should stay over here until I cross."

Jack just smiled as he watched her go across.

Wow it feels great to be writing again. Probably not that great still. Thanks to anyone who is reading this. I will try my best to keep it up.


	11. Chapter 11 Changing

Chapter Eleven

"Elizabeth?" Katherine asked as she walked on deck.

"Hello Kat." Elizabeth walked out on deck from below. Her hair was a little messy and she was striating her dress.

"Are you ok?"

Just then Will walked out fixing hi shirt as well.

"Oh you…..ummm. I guess you are fine." Kat said blushing.

"Well I am going to go help Jack go get the last few things." Will kissed Elizabeth and walk towards the Pearl.

"Sorry about that." Elizabeth said a little embarrassed.

"That's ok that's what married couples do."

"Yes well are you hungry? We have some fruit. Apples, oranges, bananas, mangos-"

"A mango would be great."

They walked to the galley and got a couple of mango and two knives.

"So how are you adjusting to everything?" Elizabeth asked as they sat down on deck.

"Ok I guess. I mean it's just difficult to get back into everything. I remember everything that I experienced in my other life, and it's hard to forget it."

"How much different could it be?"

Kat laughed and she told her how different it was. How big the cities were, the technology, everything.

"Wow I guess it is a lot different."

"Yeah it is pretty nice, but this works for me too."

"I can understand, having to change your way of life for someone you love. Trust me thou you will love the outcome."

"I know I will but for now it is difficult."

"Has Jack made it any easier?" Elizabeth smiled.

"We haven't done anything like that."

"Why not? You two are married."

"Yes I guess we are but I have never, except when I was here last and that was only once and I don't know if that really counts."

"Why don't you want to?"

"I am just not ready for that yet, I will be but I don't know when."

"I think Jack will wait for you."

"Elizabeth! Katherine! We're back." Will called from the Pearl.

"Hello dear!" Elizabeth shouted back.

The men brought the supplies on board.

"Love can I speak with ya for a minute in the cabin?" Jack asked looking at Kat with a worried glance.

"Of course." They walked over the Pearl and went into the room.

"We are leaving in a little bit for your father's, but we won't be able to stay there too long. Sura told me that we need to be careful."

"Is it him?"

"Yes."

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

"We don't even know who he is or anything about him. How are we going to defend ourselves?"

"I don't know but I will do whatever it takes."

!#$ &()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()! #W$ &()!#$&()!#$&() #$&

Sorry this is so short. In about two weeks the chapter will get longer and be updated more often. Hopefully.

THANK YOU FOR REVEIWS.


	12. Thanks

Thank You All!

I do really love my story I wouldn't have written it if I didn't. I am going to continue to write and post it. For the next two weeks the chapters will be small but next Thursday they will be posted more often and be longer. Sorry this isn't a chapter, I might post one soon maybe even later tonight. Thanks you again for encouraging me.

-Infamous Captain Kasis Sparrow


	13. Chapter 12 Wrong Times

Chapter 12

Jack's P.O.V.

Every time I look at her she steals me breath. Guess she is a true pirate. I haven't been the same since she came back. I am worried about the man thou, we know nothing about him and I have to defend her from him. I can't lose her again.

As I watch her sleep at night I can't understand how she ever fell in love with me. I know why I did, she's perfect. I mean other then the fact that she bites her nails. She is absolutely perfect. The way her hair falls in front of her face, her smile that absolutely makes me melt. Her laugh is the best, so quite you can barely hear it. My favorite is when she walks into a room; she demands attention without saying a word.

I can't lose her again, I won't.

"Jack are you alright?" my beautiful angel asks me as she wakes up.

"I am wonderful love." I give her a quick kiss, knowing there is so much more I want to do.

"Then why have you been up for hours staring at me?" She said with a giggle.

"I like watching ye sleep. Ye look so peaceful and happy."

"And I don't during the rest of the day?"

"No ye look happy all the time."

I snuggle closer to her and she finds the perfect spot in the crook of my neck to rest her head.

"Tell me it will be like this forever Jack." She says looking towards the door away from me. I don't know exactly what to say. I love her and I want it to last forever also but….

"I promise it love."

What else could I have said to her? I can't tell her that I don't if it can. I will do my best.

"Jack?" Will yells from outside the door. Must he always interrupt at the worst times?

"Aye Will?" I bark back.

"Are you planning to sail the ship today? I mean Gibbs could sail it but I think he is a bit drunk still. They always say don't drink and drive." So irritating sometimes.

"I be out in a few minutes." With those few words my precious morning with the woman I love has to end.

"Jack how long will it take to get to my father's?" she asks as she gets out of bed.

"Well it is the next port, so about a week and a half." I get out of bed, out on me shirt, and walked to the door.

"Jack, I love you." Kat says as she wraps her arms around me. "You know that don't you?"

"Of course I know love, and I love ye too." I give her a kiss and I can tell she wants more. It becomes more passionate, feels like the first day of summer.

"Jack?" Will again? The worse times I tell ye.

Having to break the kiss I storm over to the door and swing it open as fast as I can. Hopefully with any luck I will hit Will right in the face.

Good thing luck was on me side today. Will is lying on the ground holding his face in his hands.

"What was that for?" Will looked up at me clearly angry.

"Well I was gettin up and ye keep yellin at me!" I sound like a kid angry at his mother.

"Well ya still didn't need to hit me in the face." I help Will up, I probably shouldn't have hit him in the face, but it did make me feel a little better.

Will goes back over to his ship and we set sail. A little later Kat comes out of our room. As she walks over to me, hair blowing in the wind, I almost forget to breath.

"Jack, is it alright if I stay up here with you for a while?" Kat smiles at me, knowing that I will never say no.

"Of course love. Get over here." I pull her toward me and hold her as tight as I can. She rests her head against me chest. Life is pretty perfect right now. So I know something is coming.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()#$&()+#$&()!#$&()$&(&)(

A short chapter of course. It's me how else would it be? I think that just rhymed. Anyways since I am writing really short chapters I am trying to update everyday if I can. Today was Jack's POV. It's kinda hard to write from a guy's POV of the woman he loves, luckily I have a great guy friend who is helping with that. Also kinda hard because we really never get to know Jack's mind. (Probably just a mouse on a spinney-wheel thing but we love him anyways.) Just kidding about the spinney-wheel thing.


	14. Chapter 13 Reasons of the Heart

Chapter 13

"_The way their tears make you want to change the world so that it doesn't hurt them anymore... Yet regardless if you love them, hate them, wish they would die or know that you would die without them ... it matters not. Once in your life, whatever they were to the world they become everything to you. When you look them in the eyes, traveling to the depths of their souls and you say a million things without trace of a sound, you know that your own life is inevitable consumed within the rhythmic beatings of their very heart. We love them for a million reasons, No paper would do it justice. It is a thing not of the mind but of the heart. A feeling, only felt."_

Kat walked down the aisle watching her past and future husband coming towards her. Jack looked at her and felt complete love and happiness. She was shining in the same gown she had worn the first time they had wed. They had created such a bond and now were going to make it official, again. Jack was so close to her now and as he reached out to take her hand in his, he noticed the blood. Her blood, all over his hands. Jack looked over to her and she said "Why would you let this happen to me again?"

Jack woke with a start and looked over. Kat was still sleeping soundlessly next to him. He was breathing hard and put his head in his hands. 'I can't let that happen. This time it was only a dream but…..no I won't let it happen.' Jack went on to deck and took the wheel from Gibbs. Kat came out a few minutes and walked over to him.

"Are you alright Jack?" Kat asked wrapping a blanket around herself.

"Aye love. I'm fine." Jack kissed her on the neck. "I want you love."

"I know." Kat turned around and looked him in his eyes. She kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you."

"I love the way you kiss me when you say I love you. I also love the way your hand always finds mine." Jack smiled at her and she grabbed his hand.

They stayed together there just staring at each other for what seemed a lifetime, yet it went by too fast. They watched the sun rise and watched as the crew came on board.

The next few days were spent in utter bliss. Jack taught Kat how to sword fight and defend herself, that way she could be prepared for anything. They talked about the old days the time they got to spend with each other.

"There was that one day, love, that ye made lunch for us. We went out to the docks and got the picnic all set up. Then it started to rain and ye started to cry." Jack said looking at Kat. They were eating breakfast together, alone. "So instead we ate inside and that was the first time yer dad met me. I don't think he thought much of me."

Kat giggled and smiled. "I remember that. You were right he didn't think much of you then, but he grew to love you like a son. Does he know? About me coming back and all."

"I told him about it, but he never believed me. I think now he will know that I was right and will be happy to have his little girl back."

"I hope he does. I just get nervous. Do I look exactly the same? I mean just like before?"

"Aye love ye do, yet there is something different about ye I can't really tell. How are ye love in your time?"

"Seventeen. Exactly the same age I left at."

"Aye well that is true, too bad I have aged a couple years."

"Only eighteen." Kat said smiling.

"Only."

02846072697027607206820968049786073098762874690487090687695040658940-436987043-984033985

Short but I think pretty important hope you guys like it. Next chapter or two maybe a little higher rated for some um………content.


	15. Chapter 14 Perfect

Never really written a steamy chapter sooo bare with me……..no pun intended. And probably won't be until the end so you have to suffer through a whole chapter.

Chapter 14

"Jack? You said we would in port in three more days?" Kat asked looking in the distance for any land.

"Aye love if this weather holds." Jack said as he wrapped his hands even more possessively around her waist.

"Jack you are such a perv." Jack, while listening to her had slid his hand slowly up her chest.

"Just makin sure ye were payin attention." He smirked at her and then gave her a kiss.

"What if I said I was ready?" Kat said looking at their cabin.

"Then I would say what the bloody hell are we standin here for?" Jack said with a fire in his eyes.

"Well not right now. I mean this isn't romantic at all."

"I think it is. I mean love, what is more romantic then the ocean?"

"I don't know. I mean I just thought my first time would be in a big bed after me and my husband had exchanged vows. There would be candles everywhere and soft music playing in the background."

"Oh. Well I can understand that."

The next few days were not spent in bliss but in awkwardness. Jack knew that Kat was ready but he wasn't sure if it was just because he kept pushing her or if it was really her choice. He was going to make sure it was her choice. Jack put Gibbs in charge and sent Kat to the Swann to spend time with Elizabeth.

"Why did he send you over here?" Elizabeth asked with curiosity as she helped Kat across the plank. "And why did he need my husband's help?"

"I have no idea. I am just as curious as you are."

"Should we sit on the deck to see what is going on over there?"

"Well actually Jack told me that we had to go below deck. He said we couldn't come out until someone came and got us."

"Oh alright. Let them have their fun. Let's go below."

Elizabeth and Kat waited below in Will's and Elizabeth's cabin for hours. They played cards and talked.

"I have an idea. As punishment for keeping us in here so long we should get all dolled up and when they come at get us be like 'nope none for you'"

"Ok I mean what else do we have to do?" Kat really didn't want to play dress up but she was so bored she gave in.

They did each other's hair and started looking for dresses. Elizabeth picked out as stunning blue dress that was absolutely gorgeous on her. As they went through the dresses for Kat, none fit her right. They finally found one dress. It was a gleaming white with straps to the side and a long train.

"Is this your wedding dress?" Kat asked Elizabeth as she slipped it on. A perfect fit. They heard a thud at looked at the door.

"No but it is yours." Elizabeth smiled

"Wait no it's not mine is still on board the Pearl." Kat said confused.

Just then Jack came in the door. "I know but I thought that maybe you would want a new one."

"Wait for what?"

"For our wedding."

I was going to leave it off here but I promised steam.

"Jack are you saying that I have been kept in this room all day so you can plan a wedding that is suppose to be something we share together? AND now I don't get to plan it?" Kat said with a raised voice.

"Aye love I thought ye would appreciate it. I mean I can have the men"

Kat silenced him with a kiss. "Thank you. I wouldn't know what to do anyways and you probably didn't do a horrible job."

"So are ye sayin that ye will marry me?"

"Of course I will Jack."

Elizabeth slipped out the door leaving the happy couple alone.

"Jack I can't believe that you would go through all this trouble for me."

"I love you too much not to."

"I love you too."

"Love I think they are waitin for us." Jack smiled at her and they started for the deck.

"Alright let's do this."

They walked outside the cabin and Kat looked over at the Pearl. There were candles everywhere the moon shone on a little altar. Kat looked around at the crew all were dressed nicer and Will was waiting next to Gibbs. Jack went to the altar and waited for Kat. The music started and Elizabeth walked down the aisle and Kat followed. Kat was so happy and proud of Jack for planning this whole thing. As she walked down the aisle she wished her dad could be there. Jack reached out for Kat and noticed there way no blood. It hadn't come true. With a sigh he took her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"We are here today to join these two wondrous pirates in marriage." Gibbs said, posing as a pastor.

"Kat, I know that really this isn't the kind of marriage you had in mind but no priest will actually marry two pirates so" Jack started to say.

"Jack I am marring you it's the perfect wedding." Kat kissed him gently.

"Hey that's for later." Gibbs said laughing a bit. Gibbs continued with the ceremony and Kat and Jack exchanged their vows.

"When I'm with you, eternity is a step away; my love continues to grow, with each passing day. This treasure of love, I cherish within my soul, how much I love you...you'll never really know. You bring a joy to my heart; I've never felt before, with each touch of your hand, I love you more and more. Whenever we say goodbye, whenever we part, know I hold you dearly, deep inside my heart. So these seven words, I pray you hold true, Forever and Always, I Will Love You." Jack slipped a ring on her finger.

Kat cried as she spoke "If I could have just one wish, I would wish to wake up everyday to the sound of your breath on my neck, the warmth of your lips on my cheek, the touch of your fingers on my skin, and the feel of your heart beating with mine... Knowing that I could never find that feeling with anyone other than you." She slipped a ring on Jack's finger as well.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Everyone cheered as Jack gave Kat a kiss that would make anyone jealous. The kiss lasted for about three minutes as the crowd continued to cheer. Jack picked up Kat and walked her in to their cabin.

"I have been waiting a long time for this." Jack said as he put her down and closed the door.

"Won't everyone know what we are doin Jack?" Kat said as she was trying not to scream from the string of kisses Jack was placing on her neck.

"Then they won't disturb us." Jack took of his shirt and Kat took in a deep breath. Jack slowly began to undress Kat.

"Jack I am still very nervous. Can we take it slower?" Kat was shocked at how much she had been resisting and how hard it had been to do so. "Oh fuck it." Kat pulled Jack close and slipped her tongue in his mouth. She could tell that Jack was clearly excited by this. Jack Picked her up and put her on the bed.

Kat was trying not to be too loud and scream for him as he started lifting off her dress. She was completely bare to him and she smiled at him innocently.

"Kat no teasin me this time." Jack smirked at her and dove for her chest. She felt his tongue on her nipple, arched her back, and she tried to muffle her cries by biting onto my lower lip. Jack looked up at her. "Love you were really loud before and it's ok if ye want to scream. I would actually enjoy that." Jack smirked then went back to work. Kat was moving underneath him. "Are you trying to get away or make this harder for me?" Kat realized the effect she was having on him.

"Sorry Jack." Jack smiled and he got up form on top of her. "I didn't want you to stop" Kat said in between breaths. Then she noticed that he hadn't stopped his was just trying to undress. She looked away as his pants came off.

"Love, it's not like ye haven't seen it before." Kat closed her eyes and felt Jack's weight on the bed.

"I know just nervous." She breathed deep as Jack lay on top of her. She could feel his erection up against her.

"Alright love?" Jack asked as he started placing kisses from her neck going down her chest.

"Yes. Yes."

"This may hurt a bit love." Jack looked in her eyes and she could tell that he truly loved her.

"I know." Jack kissed her as she slipped into her. She wanted to cry out but Jack was keeping her mouth occupied. He slowly moved in and out, not going to fast or to slow. When he finally broke the kiss, Kat screamed Jack's name as loud as she could. This only made Jack more eager. Kat arched her back and moaned as Jack burrowed himself farther into her hips. Kat wrapped her legs around Jack pushing him farther inside.

"Jack please. Faster." Kat moaned as Jack quickened his pace. Kat bucked her hips to meet each thrust. Her nails dug into his back, in which he made a low growl in his throat. Jack flipped her over and she sat on top of him as he pulled her hips back and forth. Kat kissed his chest and bit his shoulder.

Jack laughed. "Love, back you your old habits I see. Good." Jack turned her back on her back and thrust himself back in. She screamed his name and wrapped her legs around him meeting each thrust with her hips. He reached down and rubbed her clit making her come screaming his name. Jack came as well. Bucking his hips to make it last longer. They collapsed in a heap of limbs.

"Love ye are absolutely amazing." Jack said as he pulled her close.

"Not so bad yerself Jack." Kat laughed and cuddled closer to him.

"Do you want to go back out?" Jack asked brushing her hair aside.

"Actually I would like to go another round." Kat smiled as she got back on top of Jack.

Hey this was a really long chapter. Longer chapter more reviews (kidding)

May have a couple more chapters up later.

vows were of two poems that I had stowed away. NOT MINE thou. I wish I could write such a beautiful love poem, have to give credit where credit is due.


	16. Chapter 15 Wonderful

Not getting too many reviews but I do love the reviews that I have so thank you! I love writing this story so much to so don't worry I ain't going to quit.

Chapter 15

The next morning Jack woke up with Kay cuddled up to him. They had spent their first night together as man and wife all alone. Just the way they both had wanted it. Jack knew that he needed to get up but he really didn't want to. Gibbs was probably still drunk form the night before and wouldn't be up to steering the ship. They had anchor yesterday for the wedding but needed to be on their way of they were going to reach port by the end of today. Jack didn't want to interrupt Kat's sleep; she looked so peaceful and probably was very worn out from last night. Jack looked down at her and kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered as she woke.

"Is it morning?" Kat asked as she stretched.

"Aye love it is." He kissed her again.

"Do we have to get up now?"

"Not if ye don't want to love."

"No you need to get your crew to work. We need to get home today right?"

"Yes love we do." Jack slipped out of bed and put on his clothes. "Ye can go back to sleep if ye want love."

"No, it will just take me a while to come out."

"Take yer time." Jack walked outside and saw that the crew was already to work, everything was cleaned up and Gibbs was ordering everyone around.

"Captain Sir we will be on our way in just a bit." Gibbs said walking over to Jack.

"Did ye not drink last night? Or did ye drink too much and never went to bed."

"Oh no sir we drank. I woke the crew early this mornin. I knew we had to get to home today."

"Thank ye Gibbs. Good man." Jack looked around every man was doing what he was suppose to be doing.

"Is Will up yet?"

"Aye sir in fact he told me to call ye when ye woke up." Jack rolled his eyes 'well at least he is good for some things.'

Jack walked over to the Swann. "Will?"

"Aye Jack? Oh good ye are up. Did ye have a good night last night?" Will smiled.

"The best. Yerslef?" Jack asked as Elizabeth walked up behind Will.

"Well that is actually what I needed to talk to ye and Kat about. Elizabeth is pregnant."

"Pregnant?" jack was shocked at the news. He knew one day they would have a child but this was a very difficult time.

"Aye Jack. I know that ye and Kat are just now back together so we didn't want to make it too big of a deal. We didn't want to bring it up at the wedding but we thought ye and Kat needed to know. Elizabeth and Will smiled.

"Well it is a big deal. I am thrilled and I know Kat will be too. I'll tell ye when she wakes." Jack walked back over to the Pearl and to his cabin. Kat was still asleep. He knew she would go back to sleep. Jack laughed as he went back on deck.

It wasn't for a few more hours when Kat finally came out of their cabin.

"Morning Jack." She kissed him and smiled.

"I will never tire of that." Jack held her close.

"We always end up her don't we?"

"Anytime there is anything big happening on our lives."

"I have only been back for two weeks, and we are married again."

"I know love, a lot of big things." Jack was happy now; he hadn't been for a very long time. He wondered when he and Kat would have their first child too. Kat rested her head against him and they waited for someone to disturb them, but no one did.

!#$&(#$&(!#$&(#$&()#$&()#$&()#$&()#$&()

Yeah a short chapter I know but it's a chapter. Starting Monday I probably won't be updating for about a week, but I will try. No Kat doesn't know yet about Elizabeth and Will yet.


	17. Chapter 16 Easy Right?

WOOT! Summer! Yeah I am going to be writing a lot more now. Kinda a long chapter but a little fun in it ;)

Chapter 17

"There is home Jack." Kat said with a faint smile.

"Aye love we will be there soon." Jack never wanted to go back but he knew he had to now. Kat was excited; she must not remember all the things that happened there. He had sworn the only time he would come back is if he had Katherine in his arms.

"I'm going to go get ready to see my family." Kat kissed Jack and quickly ran to their room.

'She had believed me so easily that day that I told her that she was me true love. Its true but, she just was so willing to accept that she didn't belong in the world that she was in. She fits so perfectly here. I just hope her family doesn't screw it up. I think I may be more worried about her family then even the man. Why am I so afraid of him, yes he can destroy us, but after the curse this almost sounds simple, but I have to remember that it probably won't be.'

Jack was preparing their arrival. He wondered if he should send someone to warn her family but decided it was probably not a good idea. He even took a bath. Kat was surprised at that, especially when he decided that he needed one at the exact moment she was.

"Love are ye decent?" Jack said as she swung open the door.

"No!" Kat pulled her towel over her.

"Love, it's not like I haven't seen that before. Last night I saw a lot of ye." He winked at her and started to undress.

She put down the towel and watched him undress. She smiled as him got in the bath with her. He pulled her towards him and softly started kissing her neck to her ear then to her lips. There hands began roaming around each other. Kat had decided that she should be gentle after last night. He still had nails marks all down he back.

"Did those hurt?" Kat asked feeling the scratches.

"Only after they stopped bleedin." Jack quickly went back to running his hand through her hair and up her back.

"Jack I'm sorry I didn't know I was being so rough."

"I had no objections love, and ye weren't being to rough. I'm still alive aren't I?"

Kat loved looking at him. She thought he was the most handsome man she had ever had the pleasure of laying her eyes on. The way he was so concentrated on her. It made her feel, whole. Jack was staring at her thinking the same exact thing. He kissed her lips with all the fire and passion he had last night. Jack put Kat on top of his lap. She smirked at him; it sent a shiver down his spine. She nibbled at his ear and he moaned with pleasure. That had always been his favorite. Then they heard a knock at the door.

"Captain? I am sorry to interrupt yer bath, but the Harbor Master is here and wants a word with ye." Gibbs said quickly.

"Tell him I'll be out when I am finished." He continued to kiss Kat in her neck.

"Sir he says that his name is Eric Plata. He says ye'll know it."

Kat and Jacked looked at each other. That was Kat's father right outside.

"Shit. Tell him we'll – I'll be right out." Jack jumped out of the bath and threw on his clothes as fast as he could. Kat got out of the bath and started to dress. Jack rushed outside and quickly closed the door behind him.

"Mr. Plata. How are ye sir?" Jack said as he bowed.

"Jack no games. What are you doing here?" Eric Plata said glaring at him. He was a towering man, built for hard labor. He had a strong jaw line, one he could break steel with. His eyes were pitch black, but he had white hair that was nicely tied back. He wore a tan vest, a simple white shirt and black pants.

"We have some family business to discuss."

"We aren't family. You know that Jack, you haven't been since the day you killed my girl."

Jack was just about to jump the man when Kat opened the door and everyone stood quietly.

"Katherine? Is that you my dear child?" Her father's eyes welled up with tears.

"Yes father it is." She ran to him and he embraced her. "I'm home."

"You are never going to leave her again. Never. You are exactly the same. How is this possible?"

"It's a very long story, and I can tell it to you because we have all the time in the world now."

Jack sighed; he hadn't planed on being here that long. He wanted to be on the open sea with Kat and raise a family.

Mr. Plata looked at Jack. "Thank you for returning my daughter, you are no longer needed."

"What?" Jack was shocked.

"Of course he is needed father, we are married and I love him." Kat pulled back and grabbed Jack's hand.

"You married him a lifetime ago you aren't still married."

"We were married yesterday."

"How long have you been back? Why did you marry him? Do you not remember what happened? He killed you!" Kat's father shouted.

"He didn't kill me, he tried to save me!" Kat was crying and Jack held her close.

"Then why did he leave without saying a word? Leaving your body lying there? He must have killed you!"

Kat turned to Jack. "You left me lying there?"

"Love, I didn't want to but I had to go after him. When I came back your father was there and was screamin that I had killed you. I knew if I went back he wouldn't have believed me. So I left. I didn't want to but I had to make sure that ye would come back."

Kat couldn't decide whether or not this was a good answer, but she loved him and would stand by him.

"Daughter are you really going to believe that answer?" her father's attitude changed completely, he wasn't angry anymore he was desperate.

"Yes." Kat said firmly. "And I hope that you will too."

"If that is what it takes to get you back."

"It is."

"Then I believe him"

'It can't be this easy. Her father is too stubborn for that." Jack thought.

"Well then would you and your………husband like to join me and your sister for dinner? We have lots to catch up on."

"That is why we came."

Kat and Jack followed her father back to his house. Kat walked between both of the men. They shot rude glances at each other when Kat was not looking. She told her father about how she got here and of what was to come.

He was happy that she was back, but was afraid he would lose her again.

The reached the house, it wasn't the one that Kat had grown up in. this house was very extravagant and was white. She knew the house immediately it was the old governor's home. The one she had always wanted.

"I know you love this house. I bought it ten years ago after Mr. Picket died. The new governor lives on Old Willow Hill."

They walked inside and Kat was speechless. It was exactly has it had been when she visited the last time. Beautiful stained glass windows and the grand staircase.

"Sir Lady Ann went out for the evening with Mister Hunders. She told me to tell you that she would be back late tonight and is sorry that she is going to miss dinner." A man, who Kat remembered was their butler Niles, said. He looked over at her and smiled. "Lady Katherine it is great to see you again." He winked at Jack and walked out of the room.

Kat looked at Jack and said softly, "what was that about?"

"I'll tell ye later."

Mr. Plata showed them around the house. Showing them the antiques he had required since he had become the harbor master and the right hand man of the governor.

"You have been working hard." Kat looked at her father. He was still a bit angry with him for what he had said about Jack, but wanted their time together to be peaceful.

"Yes and your sister will most likely be married to the governor, Mister Hunders the man she is out with tonight, that is him."

"His name sounds so familiar." Kat couldn't quite remember why.

"Well his parents and I had decided when you two were young, that you two would marry when you were older. Then you met Jack and that was the end of that."

Jack rolled eyes. He knew this wouldn't be easy.

"Well since it is getting late would you two like to rest? We have spare bedrooms here." Mr. Plata said.

"Good, but we are only goin to need one, but we can sleep on the ship we have a nice big bed for the both of us." Jack smiled; he wasn't going to make it any easier.

Kat's father flinched but then politely said "how about you go get some sleep tonight on the ship tonight and tomorrow you can stay here?"

"We would like that thank you father." Kat hugged him and headed towards the door.

Jack whispered in his ear. "Newlyweds got to break in the bed." Jack winked and followed Kat out the door.

!#$&(#$&()#$&()#$&()$#&()+$#&()+$#&()+$#&()+$&(

Jack is sooooo mean, I LOVE IT! This is only going to get more interesting too. Thanks again for reviews. I live off them!

THANKS TO:

Kei-Ookami.kara.mori

r4

Renajah

ElleChild

Mrs. St. John Allerdyce

UntilNowxxx

Pyromaniac2009

tarbarme

MrsTysonRitter93

eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE


	18. Chapter 16 and one half Breakin In

After getting like 3 reviews in like an hour I decided you guys need a treat. It's a small treat but hey it's a treat! If you were offended by the other chapter with sex in it, you really will hate this one.

Chapter 16 ½

Kat and Jack got back to the Pearl.

"No one is allowed in here until tomorrow. Only if the ship is sinkin or everyone is dead, do you disturb us. Understand?" Jack said to Gibbs as he pulled Kat into their cabin.

"Aye sir." Gibbs smiled but Jack was too distracted by Kat.

"We didn't get to finish what we started love." Jack pulled her close.

Kat skin burned with desire as he put his tongue to work on her neck. She shivered at the bristly feeling, enjoying the sensations it sent dancing through her body. They quickly undressed each other. He felt his desire fill and swell again as Kat moaned at the touch, stomach muscles clenching in as he allowed his hands to roam lower. Jack couldn't bare it any longer, he desired her touch, he wanted to feel her inside and out.

Jack's hands gliding across her stomach, moving slowly upwards until they were cupping her breasts. Her strangled moan was lost against his mouth as the man licked her lips, begging for entrance. Her tongue was tangling and twisting in his mouth, drinking in the familiar rum taste. She moaned and she grabbed a hold of one of his braids as he deepened the kiss, his hands sliding up and down her back. Kat was nearly beyond control at the moment, lost in the sensation of Jack's kisses, panted breaths, and his touch. She wrapped her soft legs around his waist and pulled him towards her. It was more then he could stand. Kat moaned as each step pressed them closer together, their bodies rubbing against each other in all the right places. He carried her towards the bed.

"Jack, please, Jack!" Kat screamed as he pressed himself against her, feeling his erection gently teasing her.

"Please, I can't wait anymore," she pleaded as she positioned him against her.

With a harsh groan, Jack thrust high and hard. Kat cried out as she felt him bury himself in her, sending an unbearable wave of pleasure through her body. For a moment, Jack let his head rest against her neck as they both absorbed the familiar sensations sweeping over them. Then, with a small groan, they began to move.

"Please, harder," she managed, crying out as he slammed into her, his body shaking with the effort. Kat could feel her own body nearing almost incredibly unbelievable peak. She moaned as she clenched her muscles tightly around him, hearing his groans as he panted against her throat. As she teetered on the edge, she managed to pry her eyes open, only to see Jack's eyes burning with passion. The sight, combined with a powerful thrust from him, sent her soaring over the peak. With another scream, Kat let herself go, clenching around him as he groaned his release into her neck. She clung tightly to Jack's neck, feeling the shudders consume his body as he spent himself inside her.

"How was that love?" Jack whispered in Kat's ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down his spine. They held each other, forgetting everything but each other.

!#$&()))))(&$$&()+#$&()#$&()#$&())#$&()#$&()#$&

Very short but two chapters in one day so……yeah this was only a ½ a chapter anyways.


	19. Chapter 17 Lennat Paa

Wow lots of reviews on that last half! Thanks again for them I really love them. Also if you are reading this and not reviewing I would really like you to review. Tell me what you like about the story, certain things the characters do or stuff like that.

Malsie- I am kinda doing this whole let the reader use their imagination (or they are just standing there) if it doesn't say what they are doing. If they are doing an important movement I will write what it is. Thank you for telling me what thought it needed and I promise I am not being sarcastic. Trust me you will know when I am.

Chapter 17

"So love how long did ye want to stay? Another hour or so?" Jack said as he brushed aside a stray hair from Kat's face. "I mean if ye want to leave now I can get the ship ready."

"Jack." Kat smiled, she knew that her father and Jack were never going to get along. "I want to stay as long as it takes for my father and me to get to know each other."

"Love I can tell ye all bouts him and your sister. They are both crazy and how he raised a perfect daughter like ye I will never understand."

"Jack I want to get to know them I mean you didn't hate them before. Right?" Kat looked over at Jack who was trying his best to give an 'I'm so innocent face', but Jack was as innocent looking then any woman Jack had ever met on Tortuga. "Jack when you asked my father for permission to marry me you didn't hate him then did you?"

"Well I didn't hate him then." Jack dragged out the last word as if to make a point. "Later, when we were plannin the wedding I got annoyed. It wasn't until after did I hate him."

"What did he do to you that made you hate him? I don't understand, was it that he blamed you?" Kat sat up and pulled the blanket around her.

"No I never hated yer father for that. I hated him cause…….well it doesn't matter." Jack put his hand under her chin and pulled her face close to him. The touch of her soft skin was enough to drive him crazy. Her eyes could speak to his soul. "I have ye now and that does matter."

Kat pulled away and stared at the wall. "It does matter, if I know what it is then we can get past it."

Jack sat up and embraced Kat. "Love." Jack inhaled deeply. "I don't know if ye will even believe me."

"I believe everything you tell me. Well most things" Kat laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Tell me Jack. Please?"

Jack was just starting to speak when everything went black. Kat felt like she was trapped in a bottomless pit, falling and falling fast. She screamed out Jack's name, but no call came in return, not even her own. She looked down and saw a growing light. She couldn't see exactly what was happening but she could tell there were people running around in horror. As she got closer she could tell that it was a town, her town and it was burning. Then with a jolt she landed on the ground. She was shaky but found enough strength to lift herself up. Fir was everywhere around her, people were screaming and running for their lives, from what she could not tell. One woman tripped in front of her and she went to go help her but when she reached for her, she was unable to touch her.

"They can't see ye darling." It was the same man Kat had seen from the ship a few days ago during the storm. "Try all ye want."

"What have you done?" Kat was crying now not even understanding why.

"Ye always ask what I am doin. Ye are askin the wrong questions dear. By the way me name's Lennet Paa, Jack will know it." He winked at her and started walking away.

"What am I suppose to ask you then?" Kat yelled in desperation.

"What ye want to ask dear. Ye know what it is." He continued to walk but Kat was determined to keep up with him

"Who is the man that is coming after us?" Kat started at him hoping this time he would answer.

"That is the right question. I have the answer to it too. I alone know who it is." he walked away again but his time Kat could not keep up. Everything started to go dim again.

"Kat! Love please! Don't do this to me again! I can't!" Kat opened her eyes to only look upon the distressed face of her beloved. "Love." Jack held her in him arms, still weeping.

"Jack. I saw that man again he- he told me" Kat could barely get out the words she was so tired. "He knows who it is, who he is."

"Love what happened?' Jack was still holding her close trying now not to cry. "Ye were fine then ye just stopped breathin. I didn't know what to do I couldn't bare to lose you again."

"Our home was burning. He said that he alone knew who was coming, but he didn't tell me who. The man said that his name was Lennet Paa; he said you would understand it. Kat was taking quick short breathes.

"Rest love we will figure it all out soon." Jack rocked her to sleep, his heart beating fast.

!#$&(!#$&()#$&()#$&()#(&)&$#$(&)(&$&()&&()&&

So I hope you guys liked it. REVIEW PLEASE. Thanks!


	20. Chapter 18 Family Time

Chapter 18

Kat woke up, her eyes fluttering as she let in the brightness of the day. When her eyes were fully opened she saw that Jack was smiling at her. She smiled back and he gave her a gentle kiss. Kat noticed that Jack had a worn and tired look on his face.

"Did you stay up all night?" Kat started playing with the beads in his hair.

"I just wanted to make sure ye slept well love." He held her close and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Jack, my father seems different. I know it maybe the fact that I have been away for so long but, I don't know. He didn't feel the same, he was different." A look of worry flashed on her face and she sighed.

"He didn't seem that different to me. Well love if ye want to see him again we should probably get going sun has been up for awhile." Jack got out of bed in all his glory. Kat blushed a little bit as she spotted the nail marks down his back and giggled. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Well next time anyone wants to see your scars, you're going to have a fun time explaining those." she stood up and started looking for her clothes.

They got dressed without too much delay. As they walked out on deck they heard the sound of horses. Near the dock was a carriage pulled by two horses. Kat's father came walking towards them.

"I didn't want my daughter to have to walk all the way back up to the house so I brought this." It was an extravagant carriage with beautiful designs dancing around it. "Your sister is going to met us at home. Jack, while you are here the governor will not recognize you as a pirate as long as you swear you will not do anything pirate like."

"I may plunder yer daughter but I promise nothin else." Jack smirked and Kat laughed. Mr. Plata tried not to vomit. They walked to the carriage and Kat started to get in. right before she was fully in, Jack slapped her butt and winked at her father. Jack then got in and sat next to her. Her father sat across from them.

"Did you have good night sleep father?" Kat asked sweetly trying to start at least some conversation.

"Yes I did thank you. Did you?" as soon as he said it he regretted it.

"Aye she was very worn out, long night." 'He walked right into that.' Jack thought to himself.

"Yes all the walking was very tiring. Thank you for bringing the carriage." Kat squeezed Jack's hand, as if to say 'don't make him anymore angry'.

The rest of the very long ride was ridden in silence. When they arrived they saw a beautiful woman standing at the door to a young man. The woman was slender almost gaunt and short. Her hair was silk black. She looked as if some invisible force was holding her and not allowing her to slouch. The man on the other hand was tall, strong, and blonde. He had a strong jaw wore a top hat. They pulled up to the gate and the couple walked towards them.

"Hello Katherine. You probably do not recognize me it has been many years seen you have seen me. I have grown. My name is Anne Plata, your little sister. This is my fiancé James Hunders." She spoke each word clearly and precise.

"Oh good a wedding! I am very pleased that you are going to be joining our family." Mr. Plata shook Mr. Hunder's hand.

"Yes I am pleased as well. It is very nice to finally see you again Katherine." He kissed her and Jack glared at him.

They all walked through the house and into the garden. A table was prepared for them with fine china and wonderful dishes. Mr. Plata said at the end and Jack and Kat sat across from James and Anne. Jack and Kat were holding hands and she rested her head on his shoulders. Anne and James on the other hand were cold and distant.

"I know you two girls never truly got to know each other, but I hope that now Katherine is back, your relationship can grow. My two beautiful daughters, your mothers would be proud." Mr. Plata raised his glass and nodded.

The thought of Anne's mother had always made Kat upset. She had hated that woman for marrying her father months after her own mother's death. Although it was four years until Anne was born. Kat laughed to herself, her little sister was now her big sister. Kat was only seventeen when she married Jack and she had been returned at the same age. Her sister thou must be at least thirty-four and James the same age as Jack. Jack brought Kat back to reality as he slid his hand up her leg and up her knee. She gave him a sideways glance that said 'I like but not the time'.

"Well when were you two planning to have this wedding?" Mr. Plata asked trying to start a conversation rather then have the awkward silence.

"I would like it as soon as possible. Within the next month." James answered before Anne even had a chance to open her mouth. She just nodded as if that was what she was going to say.

"Well do you think you two are planning on staying that long?" James said to Jack and Kat.

"We can if you would like us at the wedding." Kat replied not paying any attention to Jack who had a horrified look on his face, much like the one Mr. Plata had on his. The rest of lunch was spent deciding who was going to be there and what they were going to need. When lunch was almost over the butler came over to them and announced that someone was at the door asking for Katherine and Jack Sparrow. They all went inside and there waiting was Will.

"I am sorry to disturb your lunch but I need to speak with Jack and Kat immediately." Will said bowing to Kat's father.

"Oh of course. If you would like to use the drawing room to talk privately you may." He pointed to a room just a few feet from the door. They walked in and sat on the chairs.

"Elizabeth and I have to leave today. We have just heard that Elizabeth's father has taken ill. We also want to bring him the news of her pregnancy."

"Wait what? She is pregnant?" Kat asked shocked, everyone had forgotten to tell her.

"Yes we did not want to disturb ye. We knew you had enough on yer plate with seeing your family again." Will answered

"Trust me it is nice to hear about good news like this."

"I am sorry but I will try to find ye two again soon. How long are ye plannin to stay here?"

"Probably a month or two then after that I don't know" Jack just knew he wanted to be out of here.

"I will see you later it maybe a while, maybe even after the baby's birth we do not know yet." Will got up to leave; Jack and Kat hugged him, and say their good-byes.

The rest of Kat's family had gone back outside. They walked back out there and heard them talking about the 'despicable marriage of jack and Katherine and how she should have married up instead of marrying scum.'

"I do not think he is scum. I love this man and at one time father you did two. I will not stand for this!" Kat yelled at the stunned group. "If this is the way it is going to be then I do not wish to be a part of it. If you will continue to belittle him I will leave. What is it going to be?"

$&$&((&(&

Sorry this chapter took so long to get posted. Stupid internet. PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS TO SAY THAT YOU "kinda" LIKE THE STORY! I love them and more reviews more treats!


	21. Chapter 19 Surprises

I just want to apologize for taking so long on that last update. I couldn't upload any documents but its ok now. Thank you for all reviews.

Chapter 19

"I love you daughter but I can not stand the man you are married to! He has ruined your life." Mr. Plata said standing up and raising his force.

"He hasn't ruined my life! I love him and he makes me happy, in every way." Kat yelled forcing back tears.

"Does he really? He is rude and vulgar! The man is a bloody pirate! You do not know the things he has done. Do you remember the town your aunt and uncle lived one? He burned it to the ground! I have not heard from them since. This man is not a man at all!" Mr. Plata was also forcing back tears, thinking his daughter was not safe with Jack.

"I love him no matter what! What he has done in his past does not matter to me." Kat started to leave and Jack followed behind her.

Kat's P.O.V

That man is not my father. No man could ever do that to his daughter. I remember little bits of him and they come back little by little. He never acted that way with me. Even when he remarried I know I was still his favorite. He told me many times. That man showed me no love, nothing. Had the years truly changed him that drastically?

I storm back to the ship knowing Jack is following me closely but giving me room to think. I love him so deeply. He has done so many horrible things I know. My grandmother told me the stories. I can change him. Jack is different now then what he was in those stories. But……I don't know if I want him to change. I don't want him killing, but that is part of a pirate's life. That's what Jack is, a pirate, and that's what I always wanted to be.

Jack and Kat reached the Pearl, the Swann had already left and the crew was just lying around. They both walked past the crew and stormed into their cabin. Jack went straight to his rum closet and pulled out two bottles.

"I haven't wanted one in a while, I have you now, but I think this occasion calls for it." Jack handed her a bottle and winked. She grabbed it and took a big gulp forgetting for a second that this was very potent alcohol. Kat didn't even flinch when it ran down her throat.

"I can't believe he would say those things to me!" Kat yelled between long gulps.

"Love I have done a lot of horrible things in me life, he is right bout that. I do love ye thou, know that." Jack walked over to her and put his hands around her waist. "I do have a question love. Do I really make ye happy, in every way?" Jack grinned.

"Everyway Jack and everywhere." Kat turned towards him. She leaned to kiss him and there was a gentle knock at the door.

"Sir a man is here, Hunders, sir." Gibbs said through the door.

With a growl Jack stormed outside and Kat followed closely behind.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" to everyone's surprise it was not Jack who said this but Kat.

"Miss Katherine I wish to speak to you." Mr. Hunders reached out his hand.

"Ok talk." Kat was not going to put up with anymore of their crap.

"I wish to speak to you alone if I may."

"Fine you, I, and Jack can go talk in our room."

"Actually I just need to speak to you. I want to discuss your past." Mr. Hunders walked closer to her. "I need to talk to you about it."

"Alright but only a few minutes and I will end the conversation at anywhere I want."

"Agreed." Hunders followed Kat into the cabin.

"I don't like this at all." Jack whispered as she closed the door.

"Why do you want to speak with me about my childhood?" Kat said as she sat down at the table.

"Do you remember anything from your childhood?" Hunders asked kneeling next to Kat.

"I remember bits and pieces why?" Kat said nervously.

"In any of them did you ever love me?" He grabbed her hand, Kat immediately pulled away.

"Love you? I love Jack, no one else." She shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Before you met Jack, when it was just you and me. When we were growing up. Do you remember that? I can't forget it." Then to her shock he kissed her and to his surprise she didn't pull away. All the anger melted away and in its place was love.

#$&(#$&()&$#(&)&(&)&$(&)+)((&&$()&)()

Very short chapter yes yes I know. Had to leave it that way. I am mean like that!

**To all who liked the treat**: there may be another coming up soon! MAYBE……dramatic music in the background

SimplyNorma-Thank you for "kinda" bloody loving my story!

Mrs. St. John Allerdyce- thank you also for loving it.

eXsTorDiNaRiLy InViSiBlE-I am glad I made your day, that one day. Thank you for continually reviewing my story.

Kei-Ookami.kara.mori- yeah Kat is pretty good isn't she? And don't worry I will update really soon!

Katie- thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you love my story.

Malsie- yeah don't worry you will find out soon why Jack hates the whole family. Also just to let you know as a writer it is my job to scare the crap out of you! It's more fun for me too.

Thanks again everyone. Hopefully longer chapters, and more treats!


	22. Chapter 20 Love is Forgiveness

Chapter 20

_A young Kat is running through the forest. James Hunders closely behind her._

"_Katherine! Where are you?" James says looking around._

_She giggled and James turned in her direction. He walked quietly towards her. Sensing it was too quite she peeked out from the tree she was hiding behind. Then James jumped out and grabbed her. They fell to the ground and rolled down a small hill. When they stopped they just laid there and looked up at the sky._

"_Katherine did you know that when we are older we are going to get married?" A thirteen year old James asked. _

"_Yes I did. My father told me. Do you not want to get married to me?" Kat asked shyly._

"_I don't know. Do you?" James shifted uneasily hoping to get the answer he wanted. _

_Kat giggled and walked away. _

"_Katie my cousin is visiting me for a week. He may be moving here. His mother just died and he is very upset about it. I would like you to meet him." James said as he picked her up at her house to go to his._

"_What is his name?" Kat asked cuddling up next to James._

"_Jack Sparrow."_

James was finally the one to break the kiss. A flood of memories rushed back to Kat.

"I have loved you all of these years. I know that I was the one who introduced you to Jack but I never thought that you would fall in love with him." James ran his hand through her hair.

"I did love you at one time, but now I love Jack." Kat got up and walked to the door. "I think you should leave."

James walked to the door. "I love you. I do not love your sister. I am marrying her to forget you."

Kat opened the door and James walked out. Jack was sitting close to the door and stood up when the door was opened.

"Are ye alright love?" Jack asked as they watched James leave the ship.

"I love you Jack. I really do." Kat quickly kissed Jack and leaned into his embrace.

"What did he want?" Jack asked pulling her closer.

"Nothing important." She looked up at him "Jack I remember before I met you. You are James' cousin."

"Aye love I am. After I married ye though he didn't want me as family anymore. He tried to tell everyone he didn't care, that he could have any woman he wanted but I knew he always loved ye. I just loved ye so much."

"I loved you too Jack and I still do."

"Ye loved him once, I know." Jack walked into their room. Kat followed him in.

"I don't love him any more. I stopped when I met you."

"He kissed you, didn't he?" Jack grabbed a bottle of rum and sat down in a chair.

"Yes, but it truly meant nothing." Kat quickly said as she walked over to Jack.

"Did it really?" Jack said as he stared off into space.

"Nothing."

"I believe ye, love. I would be an idiot not to."

Just then the door flew open and James was standing there. Jack flew out of his chair and grabbed his sword.

"Jack you do not deserve her! She should be spoiled and live in a mansion and have whatever she wants!" James pulled out his sword as well.

"She has everything she wants!"

Kat quickly got between the men. "James I love Jack. He is right, I have everything I want right here."

"But I have loved you through all the years. I have not been with anyone. I had decided long ago that if I did not have you I did not want any other. Jack has been with many other woman and he know that one day you would come back!" his eyes pleaded her to love him.

"That does not matter. Love is knowing when to forgive." Kat stepped back and held on to Jack. "I forgive Jack."

"I am going to marry your sister, but know this. If you chose to be with me I will not marry her." James walked out the door.

Kat fell into Jack's embrace and fainted.

!#$(&)+(&#$!(&)+&($#(&)+&(&)+&((&)+(&(&)&$&

Another short chapter but two in one day sooo I may even have more up later.


	23. Chapter 21 Utterly Confusing

HAHAHAHA this chapter is going to mess with your brains!

Chapter 21

"Dearie we must stop meetin like this." Lennat Paa was standing over Kat, staring at her.

"Then stop doing this to me and tell me who is coming after us." Kat tried to stand up but was too weak.

"You already know dearie. My name gives it all away." He was still staring down at her mocking her, knowing she could not get up.

"Your name? I don't know any one with the name Lennat Paa."

"Sure you do, you have seen me a lot lately too." He smirked and walked away.

"Get back here right now!" Kat closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was staring into the face of her beloved Jack.

"Kat, love, ye have to stop doin that to me." Jack was holding and leaning against the wall.

"Jack do you know any one name Lennat Paa?" Kat said standing up and looking around, searching for something or someone.

"Lennat Paa? No love never 'eard of him. Is he the one?" Jack joined Kat in their frantic hunt.

"He said that I knew someone by that name and I have seen them a lot lately."

Just then a young crew member stepped forward. "Captain Sir? Maybe he doesn't mean the person's name is Lennat Paa, maybe he means that the person's name is a mix of the letters. Like Nat Peanna, sir."

"Or Anne Plata, my sister." Kat stopped where she was. "But it can't they said a man."

"Actually love they said that someone was coming after us." Jack stared at Kat.

"Shit that means that-"

"Yes big sister you and Jack are right it is me." Anna walked on board with a smirk.

"You? What are you going to do?" Kat was shocked that this was the person set out to destroy them.

"this." Everyone felt a wave of pain go through them and then nothing.

"Jack you love me and you do not love Katherine. Katherine you love James Hunders and you hate Jack Sparrow." Anna whispered into their ears. "Jack you will ask me to marry you and Katherine you will marry James. You will also forget everything that has happened between you two and what is going on now." Anne walked away off board and disappeared.

Kat shook her head and felt a little nauseous. She looked over at Jack with disgust.

"Oh God! You filthy pirate, you probably tried to kidnap me or something!" Kat ran off board and towards James's house.

"That bloody woman. She is horrible nothin like her sister, in fact, I love Anne. I better go ask her to marry me before someone else does." Jack ran off board as well but towards Anne's.

The crew was still on board stunned and they hadn't moved at all. Then Gibbs blinked and looked around.

"I'm hungry." He walked to the galley and left the rest of the crew still standing there, unmoving.

Kat raced towards James and we she got there she flung open the door. "James! James!"

He came running down the stairs. "Katherine what's wrong?"

"Nothing. James I love you! I want to marry you." Kat smiled and James lifted her up and gave her a giant hug.

"I knew you loved me and not that pirate Jack."

"Why would I ever love that man? He is horrible." Kat said with disgust.

"I do not know. Well when do you think we should get married?"

"Right now I don't want to spend another minute not being your wife!"

"Then we have much to do."

MEANWHILE

Jack knocked on the door, flowers in hand. Mr. Plata opened the door.

"Awe Jack! Bring flowers for my little darling Anne? She is in the living room." Mr. Plata opened the door for Jack and welcomed him in.

"Anne, love, where are you?" Jack said as he walked in to the living room.

"Jack?" Anne stood up and smiled a gentle smile.

"Oh my beautiful Anne. These are for you." He handed her the flowers. "This is also for you."

Jack pulled out a dazzling diamond ring and slipped it on her finger.

"Will you marry me?" Jack asked.

"Of course!" Anne leaped into his arms.

"Congratulations! I am so happy that both of my daughters will be getting married!" Mr. Plata said as he walked into the room. Kat and James followed behind him.

"Anne why don't we have a double wedding? It will be great!" Kat said with joy.

"Yes of course but I want to get married tomorrow to my Jack."

"I want to marry my James tomorrow too!"

Both girls jumped for joy. It was a sight, especially for the butler, who knew exactly what was going on.


	24. Chapter 22 What happened to us?

Sorry it has taken so long to write this chapter. I started working at a movie theater and they were letting me do POTC promotions. I was working my ass off, but I got to see it the Wednesday before it came out. It was really good. I loved it.

Chapter 22

As much as everyone wanted to get married the next day there was no way they were going to, there were too many things that needed to be planned. The woman tried as hard as they could, especially Anne, but things just could not get finished that quickly. They were told that it would probably take two weeks for everything they wanted. Both women agreed that they would have to wait. Anne was angry about it but confident that everything would go smoothly.

"Do you think we should have the ceremony at the same time or one right after the other?" Katherine asked her sister.

"At the same time, that way none of the guests get bored." Anne answered. "Can you believe we are getting married in three days?"

"I am so excited to finally be marring James. It feels weird thou….I feel like I am missing something, like I am missing a part of my life. I think that marrying James will fill that void."

"You love him of course too."

Kat just nodded silently.

"Love? I need yer help." Jack walked in, his own usual way. "We need to pick out rings."

"Well, actually Jack it has been a tradition in our family for the siblings to pick out the ring."

"I think in this case me and Jack should I mean – " Anne was cut off.

"This case? This is no special case. I am your sister, you pick out my ring and I pick put yours." Katherine said. "Come on Jack I know exactly the one she wants."

Kat got up and walked out the door with Jack. If they would have looked back, they worried have noticed the panic look on Anne's face. They didn't thou and they walked on to the jeweler.as they walked down the hill, they passed a large tree, with purple flowers scattered around it.

"those are the flowers we should have at our wedding, I mean the wedding." Kat said, they stopped at the tree and she knelt down to smell the flowers. "They seem kinda familiar."

"Aye they do." Jack said as he picked one and twirled it in his fingers.

"I feel like they are important to me you know? This tree too." She ran her hand up the tree and her hand stopped at a carving. JS + KP. "what is this?"

"Some lovers must have carved their names into it."

"that's funny. It's the same initials as ours." Kat laughed lightly to herself.

Jack reached down and put his hand under Kat's chin. "at one time we were in love weren't we?"

"I thought so, but everyday it seems less and less. I remember that one time you proposed to me. It was here wasn't it? At this very tree." Kat stood up and looked into his eyes. Then she looked away. "but I guess we weren't ment to be. I love James now and you love Anne."

They continued down to the jewelery shop and didn't say another word. Soon they arrived.

"Hello. How are you two today? I am Noah Zacara." He shook their hands. "Are you two here to pick out new rings? Maybe for an anniversary?"

"New rings?" Katherine asked. "I am here to pick out a ring for my sister and her fiancé."

"Oh are you two helping her plan her wedding? That is so nice of you two. I mean you two have already been thou your wedding and planning is so difficult."

"Oh we are not married! I am getting married to James Hunders and he is marrying my sister Anne." Katherine said quickly.

"Well you two have matching wedding bands on. I just thought…."

They both looked at their hands and then at one another's. The butler peeked out from behind the doorway in the back.

"I think it worked." Madam Sura said from the back.

"Well my dear wife, it was your idea."


End file.
